


Point Of Agreement

by StellarLibraryLady



Series: Four Part Drabbles [45]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Arguing, Bickering, Comfort And Caring, Drabble, Drabbles, Hands : A Love Story, Humaneness, Light Angst, M/M, Pre-Relationship, agreement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 14:40:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11808036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarLibraryLady/pseuds/StellarLibraryLady
Summary: Part 1 of 4 of "Hands : A Love Story"Spock and McCoy finally find something they can agree on.





	Point Of Agreement

“Doctor, I fail to see the value of your research.”

“You just don’t want to experiment,” McCoy countered with a huff. “You’re afraid that you’ll find yourself in the wrong.”

“Science is not a matter of pride.”

“Wanna bet?! The best scientists are passionate about their work. They know their findings affect people. Otherwise, the labs would be run by robots.”

“That would be highly efficient.”

“A sympathetic heart is still a part of healing. A patient responds to the humaneness of a physician. Hands convey caring and comfort.”

“Now that premise, Doctor, is one with which I can agree.”

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing of Star Trek, its characters, and/or its story lines.


End file.
